In aircraft and spacecraft, passenger seats are usually fastened to a fastening rail. Since high demands with regard to corrosion resistance of the fastening rail are made, the latter is generally manufactured from a corrosion-resistant titanium material.
EP 1 600 246 A1 discloses a titanium/aluminum component which can be used as a seat rail, wherein a first region of the component that is made of a titanium material is cohesively connected to a second region of the component that is made of an aluminum material by means of a deep welding process. Furthermore, a method for connecting the first and the second region of the titanium/aluminum component is disclosed, wherein the first and the second region are arranged in a manner butting against one another and heat is supplied to the abutting region by a laser beam or electron beam.